Its just the rules
by AddiLion
Summary: Mike is the security guard at Freddy fazbears pizza. the animatronics think he is an endo; just an endoskeleton that needs its suit. that's the rules. but when the animatronics leave the restaurant, those aren't the rules anymore. among golden freddy, new openings, and re programed animatronics, mike must find a way to survive.
1. Out of power

0%. The power hummed then went out, reducing the resturant into darkness. Suddenly, freddys flashing eyes appeared in the doorway, along with the haunting tune of toreador. "Times up newbie! Why don't you want your suit?" Freddy called. Mike went limp, shuddering slightly. 5:58! He was so close! He could have made it! The long song continued. Freddy's lit up eyes flashed then went out. Oh god oh god oh god, mike chanted in his mind. Everything was black. Mike heard chimes go off from his watch as the 5 am turned to 6 am. Mike relaxed. The lights flickered back on. Mike rushed out of the grimy, small office and pass the star spangled hallways. Reaching the dining area he paused for a moment to look at the animatronics. Freddy, bonnie and Chica, had returned and now stood on their black and white checkered stage, ready to entertain the crowds. Mike sighed, glad the night was over.

After looking at the creations that had attempted so much to end his life, mike weirdly felt no anger. Turning, mike walked over to the neighboring stage, pirate cove. He glanced behind his shoulder before opening the curtains. Mike had always wondered what it was like behind those curtains. The only other time he had seen them open was when foxy was coming down the hallway. Then he was too busy shutting the door close and it was too dark to see properly. Flinging open the curtains and sending clouds of dust all over, mike wondered what he was doing. These are the things that try to kill you each night! He mentally scolded him self. Carefully, mike stepped into the abandoned cove. Dust flew everywhere. Foxy was standing with his hook in the air, and other hand tipping his pirate hat. The cove was set like a island with overflowing chest filled with cheap plastic "gold" coins. The backdrop was a blue sea with foxys ship on the horizon. Everything was coated with a thick layer of dust. Mike walked up to foxy. "Um..." Mike said, voice muted by the dust "hey" wiping some grime of the brim of foxys hat. Foxy showed no reaction. Mike backed out of the cove, closing the curtains once more. A single slip of sunlight fell on foxys face and the broken jaw attempted a smile as mike turned his back.

Not a moment too soon, the morning janitor, Leon came through the front doors. "Hey!" The janitor yelled, pausing on his relentless sucking of his soft drink from some fast food joint. "What are you doin over there!" Mike walked into full view of the fat janitor. The janitor noticed who it was "Oh. Still here then?" The janitor grimaced. "Well, less cleaning for me then." He cackled, bits of chewed up food flying from the pale stubbily lips. "Whatever Leon" mike muttered. This guy was really getting on his nerves. Showing up every day, laughing and eating and messing with the animatronics. No wonder they were always in a bad mood. He never really did his job. Still chuckling, the fat janitor waddled up to chica "heh.. Lets eat" Leon laughed. Mike decided that he might be drunk. Then the janitor took his empty drink cup and burger wrapper, prying open chicas beak, he shoved the greasy trash inside. Chicas jaws automatically snapped shut. "Heh... Eat that you dumb robot" Leon chuckled

mike walked over and watched as Leon kicked Freddy in the stomach but fell over and clutched his foot in pain. Getting up, Leon sauntered out of the room towards the supply closet. Mike walked up to Chica and carefully pried open her beak. Reaching in he pulled out the drink cup and a multitude of other debris. It looked like the janitor had been doing that for a while now. Mike threw it away and washed his hands in the bathrooms. He glanced one more time at the stages before leaving through the doors. Briskly walking across the icy parking lot, breath steaming in the air, mike was haunted by the grinning faces of the murderous animatronics. Mike opened up the door of his car and sat on the cracked leather seat. He held his head in his hands for a moment. That was only the 3rd night! How was he going to make it? Rocking back and forth, mike kept his eyes closed. Finally, taking a deep breath, mike turned the key on the ignition. The old car started with a shudder. Mike wheeled out of the parking lot and left for his rundown home.

Back at the resturant, the fat janitor grunted as he pulled some supplies out from the closet. Bumping around with the heavy bucket, Leon staggered up to the dining area. Putting down the filthy water, he started to mop the grimy floors. 'Creaaakkkk' Leon looked around, noticing that the curtains of pirate cove were wide open. "Huh?" He grumbled. Waddling over to the curtains. He closed them and went back to mopping the same spot on the floor. Suddenly music and songs started playing from the speakers. The animatronics turned slowly towards Leon. The music stuttered then went out. In perfect unison, all three animatronics stepped off the stage and slowly started walking towards the cruel janitor. Toreador started playing. Leon stepped back and banged into a metal object. He turned around and saw foxy. "Arrr matey" the fox growled "where ye be thinking you're goin? Leon couldn't help it. He screamed. Freddy and Chica pulled him down the small hallway to the back stage.

Bonnie hurried after them. "Come on guys! He's a human not a endo!" The purple bunny said "no endo's that round!" "I dont care!" Chica hissed. "He has been stuffing crap down my throat for months!" The chicken growled angrily. She continued to drag the pleading human down the hallway. "Yes" said Freddy in his deep baritone voice. "He has also been damaging our wiring for that long too" chica and freddy stopped at the backstage door. Foxy walked out "i cant find me a suit big enough for that landlubber" "Well if hes not a endo, then he must be a exo" said bonnie, who was starting to see some fun in this. Leon was now laying on the floor sobbing, his ripped shirt revealing pale blubber. "Oh shut yer cod hole" foxy said as he banged his hook on Leons head, knocking him out. "Thank you" chica said, looking relieved. She hugged foxy. Freddy proceded to drag the fat janitor inside the backstage. The other 3 joined him and they all rummaged around for a endoskeleton. "Found one!" Freddy announced, holding one up. By now Leon had woken up. He looked back and forth from the watch and the animatronics. It was 7:58! They should be off! "Here you go!" Freddy said grinning and holding up a endoskeleton. "Open wide!"

The manager of Freddy fazbears pizzaria looked tiredly at the scene. Last nights power outage must have kept the animatronics on longer than usual. Poor Leon was unlucky enough to be there at that time. The manager sighed. They would have to hire a new janitor.

(I know. I cant fanfic. It will get better. Yay! some people suggusted that i should go back and edit so i did. heh... i kinda wrote this for fun and didnt really care about the spacing and stuff. update soon!)


	2. The empty suit

Mike dragged his tired body into the restaurant. It was 10:00 and the last of the kids were leaving as the sun set. Apparently Leon had "disappeared" the other morning. But Mike knew better. This meant that he would have to wait till eight this morning, as that was the time Leon had mysteriously "left the building."Mike walked to the small office that he resided in for 6 hours each night. Laying down on the old cracked chair Mike decided to rest his eyes. Before he knew it, he drifted off to sleep.

"Psttt!" Bonnie whispered. Freddy turned his head towards the purple rabbit who had just came back from walking around the restaurant. "The endo from las-" Bonnie started "FREDDYYYYYYY" Chica yelled, rushing down the hall. She reached the pair as out of breath as a metal animatronic could be. "The endo in the office is turned off! We can finally get him in his suit!" Chica told the two animatronics excitedly. Foxy, who was just beginning to peek out of his cove, overheard. "Well, what are ye waiting for, me mateys! Come on!"

The silence of the night was only broken by the electric hum of the building and Mike's loud snores. In his slumber he obviously didn't notice the four animatronics sneaking into the office. "Whats that sound it's making?" Wondered Bonnie as Mike's loud snores continued. "Beats me" Freddy replied. "Lets just get him in his suit. Its the rules." So Freddy scooped the sleeping human into his furry, metal arms. This of course, woke up Mike.

Now as you can manage, being woken up and seeing a large creepy face in front of yours is not the best way to start the day. Mike screamed and tried to launch himself out of Freddy's arms. Freddy caught him by the ankle and pulled him back. "come on newbie! You need your suit!" Freddy told the struggling guard. "Im human!" Mike yelled, still wriggling. Behind Freddy, Chica piped up "of course you aren't silly! No humans are allowed after 11 o'clock! Its the rules" Mike realized that telling them he was human was going to do nothing. He let out a sigh and went limp in defeat. "Fine... Im a endoskeleton" Mike told them. "Thats the spirit matey!" Foxy said as he lightly elbowed Mike. The four animatronics paraded down the hallway towards back stage with held up in the middle.

Mike had to come up with a plan. What he knew was only that these animatronics were meant for children, they thought he was a endoskeleton, and they had murdered many other guards. The four animatronics pulled Mike into the backstage, Mike decided. These things were used to dealing with children, why not act like a child? "All right me matey! In ya go!" Foxy swished his hook around. "Maybe ye can join me new crew!" Mike looked at the empty Freddy suit. "Thats not my suit" he declared. The animatronics looked confused. Good. Mike thought. "What do you mean thats not your suit?" Bonnie asked in utter confusion. Chica nodded in agreement,also looking confused. "I mean" declared Mike again "that is not my suit"

Freddy put Mike down on the table. "Well where is your suit? You need a suit! Its the rules" Freddy told Mike, who was crossing his arms, trying to look like a bratty child. "They took my suit" Mike stated. His child act was really confusing the robots. Chica walked up to Mike. Among the kids, she was the best with dealing with them. "What do you mean?" She asked gently. Her and everyone else's programmed minds were whirring and clacking about this problem. "I mean," Mike said, glaring at the robots. "They took my suit and i came here looking for it" Mike risked a quick glance at his watch. Only 2 am! He couldn't keep them talking for 4 hours! "My suit is not here." Mike said and got up and walked away. It surprisingly worked. The robots stood in stunned silence for a moment until Chica and Bonnie followed. "I'm going outside to look for my suit" Mike said in a monotone voice. "We'll come with you. You could need the help" a low baritone voice replied. Mike glanced around and saw Freddy, Foxy, Chica, and Bonnie behind him. Together, robots and human left the restaurant and into the snowy outdoors.

(Yes this is going to get better. I actually have normal sized paragraphs now! Are you proud of me? i might not always be able to post a lot so be patient :) also, I'm typing this on my ipod so i don't have autocorrect or anything so i just correct this by hand. I might miss some stuff but im trying. Ok? Ok. )


	3. The snow

One by one the animatronics stepped out of the restaurant for the first time. As soon as both feet were on the snowy ground, their metal bodies whirred and powered down. Mike stood in the chilled air looking at the robots. He ran his hands through his brown hair for what seemed to be the millionth time this week. How was he going to get them back inside?! His boss was going to kill him when he saw this!

Suddenly, Chica and Bonnie whirred and stood up. Their eyes blinked a few times then stopped on Mike. "Oh no" Chica whispered. "Your human" Bonnie confirmed. Freddy and Foxy were starting to wake up too. They both had the same reaction. "Oh dear. Your not a endo" Freddy noted. "I know." Mike sighed "I've been telling you guys that." "Yar matey, it just be the rules that no humans after 11:00" Foxy added. Mike frowned in confusion. "Then why aren't you putting me in a suit? Not that i want to be in one" he added hurriedly. "We're no longer in the restraunt." Freddy simply stated. "those are no longer the rules."

Foxy walked over to a snowdrift and experimentally kicked it. He jumped back in surprise as chunks of snow flew into the air. Chica giggled at his reaction. "Yar Mikey? What be this substance?" Foxy inquired, looking at the snow. "Snow" Mike replied. Bonnie took notice "Snow huh?" He walked over and scooped some up in his purple paw. "I heard the children talking about snow a few times... Is this what it is?" A few flakes came falling down and got caught in the animatronics fur. All four gazed upward in amazement as the flurries of snow fell from above.

Mike stood shivering as the snow fell quicker. The animatronics had been experimenting with the snow, throwing snowballs and just messing around outside for the first time in their life. Mike stood to the side, watching and shivering from the cold. The animatronics, being metal, were not affected by the cold at all. "Um guys" his teeth chattered. The animatronics had not took his coat when the had brought him out of his office. "Im going inside. Unlike you robots, humans can get hurt if they stay outside too long in the cold. You guys should come with me." The animatronics tromped across the knee-high piles of snow but stopped at the doorway. "If we go inside the rules will start to apply to you." Freddy told Mike. "Ok" Mikes teeth chattered. "I-ill just go i-inside and you guys wait a minute before c-coming in too"

Mike entered the warm building, cheeks red from the cold. He staggered to his office and turned on the camera to the dining area. That was the animatronics cue that it was safe to come in. He watched as the four entered, powered down, then rebooted up. They went back to their places on the stage as the bell chimed, signifying that it was 6 am. Mike glanced at his power and saw it was at 80%.

Walking to the door, he ran into his manager, a cheery optimistic old man called Mr. Fazben. "Hi" Mike started. "Ah, Mr. Schmidt" Mr. Fazben grinned "how was your fourth night? Not too much trouble i hope" "not a ounce" Mike replied "but i do have some questions although"

Sitting down at a nearby table, Mr. Fazben motioned for Mike to also sit. "What are your concerns?" He asked. "Well first, the animatronic have said during the night that they have rules such as no endos allowed without a suit and such." Mr. Fazben frowned. "Those rules are the reason we are almost out of business. We don't know how to reset those rules on the animatronics, and we can't hire a repairman. Doing so would result in bankruptcy." Mr. Fazben put his head in his hands.

"Wait a second" Mike said and pulled out his smart phone. Searching up 'animatronic programing for beginners' he pulled up a wiki that told him exactly what to do. "I can do it" he told his expectant boss. "Really?" Mr. Fazben smiled happily. Mike nodded. "Yep! Apparently, you take the central chip out and plug it into the computer, then you can access the code and program it however!" Mr. Fazben stared blankly. Mike realized he had no idea what any of that meant. Of course, being 60 years old, he had never learned that. "I can do it" he told his boss. "Ok." Mr. Fazben replied. "Im counting on you."

(Yay! So basically what happened was a bug got into the chapter[twice] and i had to delete it. Im sorry. Oh well. The past is in the past. [No. Not let it go. You all are frozen addicts.] But, to be honest. I think the best thing about fanfiction is the reviews. Even if they are people telling me what i do wrong, at least they care enough to tell me! I hope it doesn't bug up again... And if you like superwholock, i have a pretty good blog on instagram if you want to follow it. Love ya!)


	4. Reprogrammed

Mike walked into his shift at 10:00 as always. There were still a few children running around and the animatronic band was finishing up their last song. In Mike's bag he was carrying a laptop and a charger. He passed a little boy, about 7 years old who asked his tired mother, "whats behind there?" Pointing at the closed curtains of pirate cove. Mis mother replied that she didn't know and stopped Mike for the answer. Mike walked up to the little kid and knelt down on one knee. "Thats Pirate cove" he told the eager child. "There resides Foxy the pirate captain, who sails the seven seas!" The little kids eyes were brimming with excitement. "Where is he now? I wanna see him!" The kid whined. Mike sighed. He was going to be late. "He's busy sailing the seas" Mike told the kid. "He'll be back soon."

Mike hurried along the hallway and dropped his laptop off then ran down to the backstage. On his way, he saw the little boy who he had told about Foxy being dragged out the door by his mother. He was repeatedly yelling "I WANNA SEE FOXY!" While being surrounded by staff members trying to calm him.

At the stage, Mike reached the closed curtains and climbed inside. First accessing Bonnie, he opened up his head and looked for the main central chip. Pulling it out, he put it in a case labled "Bonnie", taking precautions not to mix up the chips. Taking the chips out of the other two, he left the stage.

The last of the kids were leaving so Mike went to pirate cove and went behind the curtain. Shining his flashlight around, he noticed footprints in the dust. Too small to be his or Foxy's. Mike followed the footprints to behind a fake palm tree, that was falling apart. Behind the tree sat the little boy who was so interested in pirate cove. "Hey" Mike said softly. The little boy jumped. "No no no its just me" Mike reassured the little boy. "Whats your name?" The little boy crossed his arms and glared, not unlike Mike the previous night. "Its Thomas" he finally stated. "I wanted to see Foxy" "pirate cove is closed, Thomas" Mike replied. "Lets get you back to your mother" Mike held out his hand and Thomas grabbed it. As they walked out of the abandoned cove, Thomas turned and waved at Foxy. "Bye Foxy" he said sadly.

Mike leaned down to Thomas and whispered in his ear "if you want me to, ill try to get Pirate cove open again." The little boys' eyes grew in excitement. "Really?!" He asked hopefully. "Yep" Mike replied, smiling down at Thomas.

Once Thomas was returned to his frantic mother, Mike returned to pirate cove and took Foxys chip, placing it in a container labeled "Foxy". He then went to his small office, booted up his laptop and plugged in his charger. He took Freddys chip and plugged it into his computer. The computer whirred, then pulled up a black screen with white code.

Mike scrolled past many things including the song lyrics, the sound of voice, personality, movements untill he reached the list of rules. There it was.

6: No humans allowed after 11:00 pm until 6:00 am.

Mike added a "unless it is a night guard" to the end. The computer beeped as it saved. Mike did the same to the other chips. After having all of them done, his watched beeped, signifying 5 minutes till midnight.

Mike raced down the hallway running into pirate cove. He had no idea what the animatronics would be like without rules, but he didn't want to find out. Opening Foxys back head plate, he clicked the chip in place and ran across the dining hall towards the main stage. Fumbling open Bonnie's chip he also clicked in the chip. Quickly doing Freddy's and Chicas, he stopped and looked at his watch. 11:59. He made it. Not a second later, the clock rang 12. Bonnie whirled around until he was facing Mike. "Hello Mike" he said pleasantly.

(Well that went fast! I kinda... Wrote this ... 10 minutes after i posted the last chapter. I waited before uploading it, you know, to let the others get caught up. If you have any suggestions, just tell me in the review or something. I might possibly use it. Also, this is not how you reprogram animatronics. I made it up. So if you are going to sneak into chucke cheeses and reprogram the animatronics to act like these four, this is not how you do it)


	5. The backstories

Mike sat down at one of the long tables in the dining area. Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy also sat down. "So your coding is alright?" Mike asked nervously. Freddy frowned. "Yes, although i wish you asked us before doing that" Mike looked at the floor "sorry. I just didnt know when i would be able to talk to you, without, you know, you guys trying to kill me in all" Chica, who was sitting at Mikes right replied "oh its alright. Freddy is just being grumpy today." She glared pointedly at the bear, who shrugged in turn.

Foxy was just peeking out of pirate cove when he realized the camera hadn't been on in a long time. He noticed Mike and the others conversing at a nearby table. He walked up and tapped Mike lightly on the shoulder. "Hey Mikey?" Mike turned at looked at the reddish fox. "Oh, hi Foxy! Is your chip doing ok too?" He questioned. Foxy rubbed his arm "Yar, but i heard yee talking to that little kid back at me cove. Are yee really going to try and open me cove up again?" Foxy asked hopefully. "Of course!" Mike replied, not hesitating at the slightest. "But you have to stop biting peoples heads" Mike joked. The main animatronics looked at each other in confusion. "Um... Mikey? Yee do realize that wasn't me?"

"Oh..." Mike replied, looking down, red faced at his mistake. "I just assumed that since the cove was shut down..." His voice trailed off. Foxy put his bare hand on Mikes shoulder. "It was me first mate, Timbur the wolf, he malfunctioned and bit the kiddo. He, of course, got taken away, and probably melted down, but me cove and i got shut down from his mistake"

"Oh... I never knew." Mike told Foxy. The rest of the animatronics shifted uncomfortably. "We don't like to dwell on it" Bonnie sighed. "It lost over half our customers and our free range mode"

"And not to mention that other incident" piped up Chica. Freddy and Bonnie glared at her while Foxy took a seat. "What 'other incident'?" Mike asked curiously.

Freddy sighed, then started to speak in his deep voice. "It was back in the eighties. We still had free range mode. Chica was serving pizza, Bonnie was showing some little kids his guitar, Foxy and timbur were acting out their interactive pirate skit. I was talking to and hugging the kids. No one noticed when someone came out in a extra suit and convinced 5 kids to come with him. The kids followed the fake Freddy down the hallway. He lead them down into the basement. He- he- killed them. He killed them and we had no idea. He killed them. We lost many happy families that day. The bodies were never found. The murderer had disabled the camera. He didn't disable the audio. We- we heard their screams. He said something about 'the joy of creation'. We later found out that it was a night guard that had killed them. Then one of the former owners swore to never hire a night guard again, and programmed us to that. When they started hiring again, they never took off that programming. We were stuck that way. Killing innocents."

Freddy stared sadly at the wall. The clock chimed six. Without a word, the four animatronics got up and went to their places. Foxy closed the curtains.

Mike got up and grabbed his laptop from the office. He walked out the door, but ran into Mr. Fazben. "Oh! Mr. Fazben! About pirate cove! Can you consider reopening it again?" Mike asked enthusiastically. Mr. Fazben stared at Mike for a few seconds until replying. "Ill consider it. A few kids have had the same request." He handed Mike his paycheck. "Can i come back for overtime?" Mike asked. Mr. Fazben stared at Mike like he was crazy. "Sure" before leaving into the restraunt. Mike once again got in his car and drove home.

(I hope you likey! I tried to have Foxy as innocent as possible and i haven't seen my theory before. Also, i have a chance to put golden Freddy in the next chapter, so, if you want him, please say so in the reviews. Ok, ok. See ya!)


	6. Golden Freddy

Mike put his feet up on the desk and casually flipped through the cameras. Now that the animatronics had been reprogramed, there was really nothing to worry about. He was working for overtime on his 6th night.

Mike turned on camera 2A and saw that pirate coves curtains were open. Frowning, he turned to the left hall camera out of habit. He saw Foxy sprinting down the hall like he had always done. Mike reached for the door button but he was too late. Foxy jumped through the doorway screeching.

Mike screamed and jumped back. Foxy knelt over. Was he... Laughing? Before Mike could react, Foxy ran out the door and back into pirate cove. Mike franticly checked all the cameras, noting that Chica and Freddy were in their rightful place. But were was Bonnie? Flipping through the cameras again, Mike saw no sign of Bonnie.

Mike set down the tablet and was greeted by Bonnies screaming face. Mike once again, jumped and screamed. Bonnie left out a chuckle before jumping out the door and quickly leaving to the stage.

Mike saw what they were doing now. They were trying to scare him for a joke. Flipping through the cameras in search of Chica, who had left the stage, he went to camera 2B and heard a high childlike giggle. The picture had changed to Freddy, but golden and eyeless. "Guys!" Mike yelled, without taking his eyes of the camera. "GUYS!" He yelled louder. "HELP! GUYS!"

Freddy entered the room. "Mike!" He asked. "What is it? Is something wrong with the building?" "N-no" Mike stuttered, not blinking away from the camera. "You know that poster at the hall corner? The 'lets party' one?" "Yes" Freddy replied, knowing full well what Mike was talking about and what laid behind it. "It changed. Its golden now" Mike said, looking up from the tablet and at a concerned Freddy.

The giggle sounded again. In the middle of the room appeared a empty Freddy suit. It was golden in color, and stared at Mike with empty eyes. Its limp hands laid at its sides. Mike stared at it, transfixed. "MIKE! LOOK AT THE CAMERA! NOW!" Freddy yelled, covering his eyes. Mike forced his gaze away from the suit, that had seemingly teleported into the office. He put up the camera. The poster had changed back to normal.

"Are you guys ok?!" Chica rushed into the room, followed by Bonnie and Foxy. Mike sat down the tablet and stared at Freddy. "What WAS that thing?!" He asked in a scared voice.

Freddy sat down on the cluttered desk and sighed. "Remember when i told you about the incident with those five kids?" Freddy asked mournfully. Mike nodded. Freddy continued. "The extra suit was golden. It was never found, along with the bodies. The end of the hallway was where the basement used to be located. They sealed up the entrance after the incident. The basement is still there, but inaccessible. Behind that poster is a little patch of tile, the only proof that there was something there before."

(Well there we go! Golden Freddy! Thanks for telling me if you want golden Freddy in the story. *slow clap* only one person. Anyway, i probably wont post tomorrow cuz im getting a new puppy, but in the 4 hour long car ride, i will probably type a bunch of chapters. Yay!)


	7. The basement

"Hehehe" the giggle sounded again. It was the same night and the golden Freddy poster had appeared 4 times. Mike knew the drill, either switch to a different camera, or look away then look back. This time, Mike had closed both doors. Putting down the camera, the golden suit appeared again. So it could teleport. Huh. Mike put up the camera and the suit disappeared.

But something was amiss. The poster was still there, still golden, suspended in air. the wall was gone. In its place was a dark stairway, leading down. The staring poster hung in the air, supported by nothing. "GUYS!" Mike yelled, not looking away in fear of what would happen.

Chica, who was nearest, rushed through the door. "What is it Mike?" She asked. "Is something broken?!" Mike pointed with a shaky finger at the dark stairway. Chica let out a small "oh..." She rushed out the door to get the others. Soon the whole gang was there. Bonnie stared at the screen. "Its been so long since i last saw that sight." He murmered. "Ay, almost 30 years now" Foxy agreed.

Mike looked away, and looked back. The stairs were still there. He got up and grabbed the convenient flashlight next to the old chair. "Im going down there. Who wants to come?"

All four of the animatronics followed Mike as he walked to the hall corner. The stairs were still there. Mike clicked on the flashlight, its bright beam cutting through the darkness, illuminating the dust everywhere. "Hehehe" the giggle echoed out of the stairs as Mike put his foot on the first step.

Standing in the dusty grey room, the rest of the animatronics behind him, Mike wondered what the various sheet covered items where. "They used to keep spare parts down here" Freddy answered Mikes unspoken question. "I guess they never brought them up when they closed this off."

Foxy walked up to a sheet covered bundle and pulled off the covering. There was a heap of grey spare parts, all covered with fur. "Timbur" Foxy choked out.

3 of the friends rummaged around in the spare parts. Foxy remained sitting on the dusty floor, cradling Timbur's spare head in his hands. Freddy switched out his battered old hat for a shiny new one. Bonnie inspected a newer guitar from a box. Chica carefully untied her tattered 'Lets Eat!' Bib for a different one.

Mike lifted off the sheet on Foxy's parts and grabbed a few extra things. He went over to Foxy, and sat down. Foxy was still staring into the empty heads eyes. "Whe- when they remake me cove, do ye think they gonna bring back Timbur?" Foxy grabbed some other parts and tried to place them together. "Wait" Mike told Foxy "we'll have a repairman fix her" he put his hand on Foxy's shoulder. "Hehehe!"

The familiar giggle sounded. The golden suit appeared in the corner of the room. The animatronics stood up. Timbur's head fell to the floor with a clunk. "Th-e j-joy of cr-creat-tion" all animatronics stuttered in unison, all stepping forward at the same time towards Mike. Their eyes had turned a pitch black, like golden Freddy's.

the scene flashed, and flickered to that day of the incident. The walls were splattered with red. There was a man in the corner, crouched over the golden suit and covered with blood. Mike could not make out his face. He was dressed in the security guards uniform. He turned. Mike was terrified when he saw that the guard had his face! Mikes face on the guard flickered between that and a brown eyed man with a beard. In his hands he held red body parts and in the suit was more parts. The man gave Mike a wicked grin and shoved a red stained child head on the suits neck, then the suits head on top of the head.

The vision ended with Mikes face on the mans head, the black security hat plastered with red. Mike hurridly took off his own identical hat and threw it on the floor. He took of his security jacket so he would look nothing like the man in the vision. The animatronics stopped advancing. Golden Freddy looked at Mike a final time. Its demented face came up in a smile. It collapsed to the ground and a putrid stench came wafting up from it.

The animatronics eyes returned to normal. They shook their heads and looked at each other. "What happened?" Chica yawned. "Golden Freddy happened" Mike replied, pointing at the old suit while holding his nose. Bonnie raced up the stairs "lets go! Im not staying down here with that thing" he pointed at the "empty" costume as he ran. He stopped. Mike walked up behind him. " no..." Mike whispered. Golden Freddy had been freed, along with his powers.

The 4 foot thick cement wall was back.

(Plot twist! So guys, Timbur is a girl even though i might have said that shes a boy earlier. Yep. So Timbur is gonna be in this. Is she a oc then? Idk. I usually don't read fics with ocs cuz it messes up the plot (like i don't care about Katrina the cat and how she falls in love with andy the night guard! I want the Freddy crew and Mike! Not some of your unknown characters that aren't even in the game!) sorry. But yep. Timbur x Foxy i guess.)


	8. The 4 foot thick wall

Mr. Fazben walked tiredly into the empty restraunt, like he had done, every day, for 30 years. What struck him as ood, was that all the animatronics were gone. Even pirate cove had the curtains flung open. Mr. Fazben hobbled into the office. The tablet was laying on the desk, at 67% only the flashlight was missing.

"What are we gonna do? What are we going to do?" Mike hyperventilated on the step. "Were gonna die! Were gonna suffocate and die!" Chica went over to Mike and tried to calm him "its okay, we're going to get out. There has to be a vent or something down here." Foxy walked up to the cement barrier and tried scraping a hole. The result sounded horrifying. SCREEEEEEEEEEETCH. Mike covered his ears. "GOD! Foxy! Don't do that!" "Sorry" Foxy said sullenly and tried to drill a hole by turning his hook. A soft scritching sound came from his efforts. Mike sighed and put his head in his hands.

Mr. Fazben was searching for the missing animatronics throughout the halls when he heard a very faint screech coming from the corner. His face paled when he remembered what was behind there.

Putting his ear to the door, he pounded loudly in morse code: 'is anyone there?'

"Er, Mikey?" Foxy paused in his scratching to ask. "Yes Foxy?" Mike was rummaging around in the spare parts for something to use. "Some landlubber is tapping a weird pattern on the other side of me wall." Mike raced over. And put his ear to the wall. Faintly heard was a soft tapping "one there?" It finished. Mike loudly banged a reply in morse, which he had learned from his dad. "Help!" He tapped "its Mike Schmit!"

"Mike?" Mr. Fazben muttered. "How did he get back there?" He quickly tapped "im getting help. Hang in there" and ran out of the building as fast as his old legs would carry him. Next door to the pizzaria was a hardware applience store. Knocking on the glass door he was greeted by the manager, a old friend of his.

"Mr. Fazben is getting help" Mike declared to the group. The air in the room was getting more and more pungent due to the decaying suit in the room. "I guess we should pack up."

The animatronics each grabbed their bag of spare parts, except Foxy, who grabbed Timbur's box. Mike sighed and grabbed Foxy's sheet, for the fox was too intent on saving his friend. A loud bang filled the air as pale dawn light filtered down from the staircase.

"P.U!" Mr. Robert waved his dark skinned hand through the air. "What have you been keeping down here?" Mr. Fazben glared. "You know perfectly well whats down here! You helped seal it off!" Mike staggered out, covered in cement dust. He hacked a few times then breathed in fresh air. He dropped his bag on the ground. Mr. Robert stared in amazement as the 4 animatronics climbed up the stairs, each holding a bag or box. Freddy tipped his hat to the two men, one staring in astonishment, the other in annoyance.

In the backstage, Mike vacuumed all the dust off of the animatronics while telling his story to Mr. Fazben. Mr. Fazben immediately got up and called the police, who came and collected the bodies. All was well.

(This might be the second to last chapter! {AGHG! Noooooooooo!} Yes. Its true. But pirate cove is opening next chapter! {yay! Foxy! Timbur! Pirates!} and Mike is going to get - {shut up! Spoilers!} sorry. Just read next chapter. Yep. :3)


	9. Opening of Pirates cove

The days passed with kids coming and leaving. The band singing and dancing. Mike took the night shift and went to the resturant during the day while pirate cove was being fixed up. Mike dunked behind the curtain. Foxy was sitting on the floor wiggling his new hand. "They arnt gonna replace me first mate Mikey" Foxy said sadly. "It because she bit that kid. They say it be bad for business. They taking away her parts tomorrow."

Mike put his hand on Foxys shoulder. Foxy put his new hand inside his ripped up chest. He pulled out a computer chip. "She gave me this before they took her away. She said to save her memories. " Foxy got up from the floor, and put the computer chip back in his chest cavity. Mike left the cove without a word.

The day grew late, Mike stayed in the office and kept a eye on things. The animatronic band played. The kids laughed and ate, encouraged by Chicas 'Lets Eat!' Bib. Soon the sun went down. Freddy and his friend herded the kids to the door. "See you later!" He said to the crowd of kids. "And remember! Come back next week for pirate cove!" This earned a cheer from the kids

The night passed un eventfully. Foxy stayed in his cove and the other three wandered around. Chica spent a lot of time in the kitchen, Bonnie stayed backstage, and Freddy, just stood there as usual. At 6:30 am some workers came and took away Timbur's spare parts. Mike followed them to the side of the restaurant.

The workers had built a fire. One piece by one, they threw Timbur's last hope for life into the scorching flames. The metal melted and the fur burned off. Mike was glad that Foxy did not have to see this.

The smell of scorching metal reached Foxy's nose sensors. He put his head in his hands. He knew where his friend had gone.

The next week later, Foxy preformed his opening performance for the first time in over 30 years. "Yar! Im Foxy the pirate captain! Welcome to me crew!" He preformed in front of the eager audience. "Which of ye want to go on a adventure?!" The crowd of children screamed and Foxy started his interactive pirate skit.

Business was booming.

The restaurant had money

All was well

That night carolers came singing down the streets. It was Christmas.

"Silent night"

"Holy night"

"All is calm"

"All is bright"

Mike agreed. The danger was over.

(HA HA! Ok. I might write a epilog if this doesn't get too much hate. No ocs ever again. EVAR. LOOK AT ALL THE HATE I GOT. ARGG! Ok. :) does anyone even read these? Thought so.)


	10. Epiloge or however you spell it

(GUYS. IM MAKING A SEQUAL PREQUEL. KINDA WHAT FREDDY EXPLAINED BUT MORE DESCRIPTIVE. YES TIMBUR IS GONNA BE IN THERE. I KINDA NEED HER THERE SO THE STORY IS ACCURATE AND SO FOXY DOESNT GET TAKEN AWAY AND MELTED DOWN. YEPITY YEP. BUT HERES THE EPILOGUE.)

The clock struck 12 and the animatronics whirred to life. All three got off the stage and walked to the office, being joined by Foxy, who jumped off of the now open pirate cove. Bonnie poked his head into the small room "Mike?" He asked quietly. Nothing but the whirring of the fan answered him.

Mike cursed and rushed his old red car down the lane, going over the speed limit. He was late, all for that stupid idea of his. This better be worth it. Skidding into the parking lot, he suddenly stopped, leaving black marks on the tar road.

Mike opened the battered trunk and pulled out the wrapped items. He staggered over to the glass with the heavy things in his arms. Seriously, these things were heavy. He banged his head on the door 3 times, as his hands were too full to knock or get his keys out.

Freddy was patrolling the tables, humming toreador under his breath. "Hmmhmmhmhmmmhmmhmhmhmhmhmmmm" (thats toreador in hmms guys ok) a loud pounding sounded. Freddy looked around, wondering if Chica had dropped some pots and pans. Then he spotted Mike holding a few wrapped gifts, resting his head on the door, his breath fogging up the glass.

Freddy rushed over and opened the door for Mike, who staggered in with the heavy items. All four of the animatronics had gathered and looked at the pile of wrapped gifts now sitting on the table. "Who are these for?" Chica asked hesitantly. She knew perfectly well that there where no children with parties here, so why did Mike have presents?

"There for you guys!" Mike explained, motioning to the gifts with his hand. "Wh-what do ye mean?" Foxy asked. "We never get presents." Bonnie added. "Well," Mike said, sitting down. "I looked it up, and apparently, this is your 31st anniversary of the pizzeria. So expect to have a big party today." The four also sat down. "But" Mike continued, "its technically you guys birthday."

The main 3 tore into the gifts, taking each wrapped gift and tearing it apart. Chica received a cookbook and a record player with some classical music records. Bonnie, an old iPad. Freddy, a pad of paper and a pencil. Foxy was hanging near the back, so Mike grabbed his gifts and stood with the broken down fox. Foxy slowly unwrapped the items. He opened up a framed photograph of him standing next to his old first mate, Timbur the wolf.

Truthfully, Mike had not planned this in the beginning. He was just walking through the thrift shop, popping some tags, only with 20 bucks in his pocket, hunting for a come up when he saw a cart of new stuff come into the room. The employee was taking some photos out of the frames. Mike walked over and recognized Foxy's familiar face. He then had the idea to get gifts for the animatronics.

Mike bought the old photograph and some other old things with his 20 dollars in his pocket. Perfect timing too.

For the last gift, in a large box was a big fat old computer, with everything included. (Only 10$! Order now!) "but Mike," Chica whispered. "Where are we going to put all this?" Mikes face turned red. He hadn't really thought of that. "I know!" Freddy saved the group from a awkward moment. "The basement! Its still open and nothings down there!"

Mike once again lowered himself down the steps into the dark basement, followed by the animatronics, carrying their new stuff. "I call this corner!" Chica yelled gleefully as she rushed down the stairs and to the bottom-right corner of the room. She put down her record player and pulled out a large record labeled "Carmen". The music started to play.

The animals were putting their stuff in the corners when the overture of carmen began to play. They all looked at Freddy in a confused manner. Freddy shrugged. Chica laughed. "Its from Carmen! Your song is from carmen! This whole time you thought you made it up!" The chicken was bent over with laughter.

Mike smiled. It was good to see them happy.

(WELL THERE WE GO! I thought of being evil and killing everyone, but then i couldn't make a sequel. Meh. Mabey next time.)


	11. BONUS (yay woo)

(So i noticed that no one is updating their fanfiction on here, so heres a little (long) bonus chapter!)

Foxy and Freddy stared transfixed at the screen. A little animated girl knocked on the door

"elsa?" She asked. then began singing. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Freddy and Foxy began singing along, but as Freddy being Anna and Foxy being elsa.

Bonnie and Chica sat on the other side of the room and shared a grin. It was quite funny to see the bear and the fox sing frozen, especially Foxy, who didn't use his pirate accent.

The clock clicked to 6 and Freddy sighed. He hit the power button on the old tv that they had found and followed the other 3 up the stairs to their spots. "See ye later laddies" Foxy said sadly as he started to close his curtains. "We can finish the rest tonight Foxy" Freddy replied warmly.

Chica was sitting on the stage, polishing her cupcake and Bonnie picked up his guitar. Freddy sat down next to Chica and started tossing his microphone in the air. This caused a inconstant clanging of metal against metal which earned a glare from Chica. Freddy sat down his Mike and stared out the window. The winter sunrise tinged the sky pink.

A car wheeled into the empty parking lot and Mr. Fazben stepped out. "Guys!" Bonnie yelled. The three stepped onto the stage and acted like normal metal robots once again. Mr. Fazben stepped in the room. "Nice to see you following the rules" the manager said to the 3 animatronics.

Chica grinned a little. The rules clearly stated that they had to be on the stage after 6AM and couldn't leave until the next night, but that didn't mean they had to act normal. Although it was a pain if she dropped her cupcake or something.

"Hey Mr. Fazben?" Chica asked. Mr. Fazben stopped walking down the hallway and turned.

"Yes?"

"Is Mike going to be back tomorrow?"

"He's almost over his cold, but we will have to get someone to take over, just for tonight. Ok?"

"Ok"

Chica turned back to her original position. In 1 hour the kids would arrive.

After a day of kids screaming, pizza throwing, and loud singing, Bonnie peeled a slice of pizza of his face and threw it in a nearby trashcan. The door ringed and a man walked in. Bonnie watched him as he walked down the hall. Must be the temporary security guard.

"Come on guys! Lets go say hi!" Chica suggested.

"No. We are staying here until we get a better view of his strategy." Freddy replied sternly, glaring at Chica.

"But Freddyyyyy!" Chica whined.

"Chica, no"

Bonnie had slunk of the stage while the two were arguing and made his way down to the office. The new man was messing around with the camera and doors.

"The animatronics do tend to wander a bit, they're, uh, on this free roaming mode at night"

The man looked up at these words and actually started paying attention the the recording.

Bonnie ran down the hall towards the show stage and got back on. Just in time. The little glowing red dot on the camera turned on, signifying that it was being used.

"Guys." Bonnie said between his teeth, the camera was still on. "Mike forgot to take out the recording."

Freddy let out a loud chuckle. "Really?"

Chica grinned. "Can we scare him?

Freddy nodded. Chica left the stage with Bonnie. Walking past pirate cove, Bonnie notified Foxy what happened. "We're going 20 20 20 20 on him!" Bonnie had heard the phrase from a different night guard, who had survived the 7th night.

"Ooh matey! This is gonna be fun!" The fox replied.

Bonnie and Chica went their separate ways down the halls. The man was repeatedly checking the lights. Bonnie shoved his face near the doorway as the light came on. The poor en-MAN not endo. Man. Let out a shriek and slammed the door.

Bonnie laughed. This was fun!

Foxy looked out the curtains with an eye and noticed that the camera had not been on for a while. Grinning, he poked his head out of the curtains and stared straight into the lens. The red camera dot turned on for a longer period of time. Then it turned away.

Chica stood in the hall corner and heard some scuffling in the office. The man was messing with the message machine and the second recording started to play.

"Well, you've made it to night two, um, congrats! Now i wont speak this long as the animatronics tend to get more active as the week progresses..."

Foxy also saw the camera was off for a long time so he slipped out of the cove. The camera switched on and stayed on for several minutes. It turned off so Foxy leapt off the stage and sprinted down the hallway, screaming SWIGGITY SWOOTY SWIGGITY SWOOTY! At the top of his lungs.

(Side note. Apparently, SWOOTY is considered a word and YAY is not...)

Foxy ran past a confused Bonnie on the way. The door slammed shut, so Foxy banged on it several times with his fists.

Freddy was hiding in the office ready to jump scare the poor guard when he noticed Chica and Bonnie both hiding behind the guards chair. Bonnie glanced at Freddy and held a finger to his lips. Freddy nodded and crept closer.

The man was trying to close the doors that chica and bonnie jammed when hiding in the office. the power ran out, and at 2 am too. Freddy climbed to the doorway and started playing his song. The frightened man huddled in a chair as the song ended and everything went black.

All three animatronics jumped in his face at once screaming and Foxy leapt into the room also screeching. The guards eyes bugged and he screamed as loud as the robots. Then he fell to the floor in a dead faint.

Chica picked up a limp arm then dropped it. "Now what?" She asked as she stared at the unconscious man on the floor.

"Frozen?" Foxy asked.

"Frozen." Freddy replied

Foxy ran out of the room singing 'let it go' as loudly as possible.

"But first, lets get rid of this." Bonnie picked up the recording machine and crushed it in his purple fist.

"Destroy the evidence!" Chica joked

The three set the security guard in his chair and followed Foxy down to the basement.

~~~~~~~~~ThAt MoRnInG~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The guard woke up in his chair and grabbed the tablet, seeing the animatronics were in their rightful place. He ran out of the door shaking his head. "What a crazy dream..." He said as he rushed outside. "Animatronics can't move on their own!" The man swore he could hear a tiny laugh from inside the pizzeria.


End file.
